


headed your way with the devil on my fucking shoulder

by eversincewefellapart



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: They've been rooming since September and TK had tried valiantly, in the beginning, to strike up a friendship. When that seemed impossible, he attempted to go for a casual acquaintanceship at the very least. But Nolan consistently and coldly turned his advances down each time, shrugging into his big purple and yellow Laurier sweaters with his snapback pulled low over his eyes. TK has still never seen him hang out with anyone. He apparently runs a one-man show.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Original Male Character(s), Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 33
Kudos: 359





	headed your way with the devil on my fucking shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS IN END NOTES!!!!**
> 
> Some notes: everyone's a second year at university. Nolan makes a porno. TK watches it. I read it over a few times and I tried to fix any typos but I do apologize if there are any remaining mistakes! Title from Chase Atlantic. If you read it, thank you! :D

TK gets the message as soon as he's back in his dorm, toeing off his sneakers.

_ BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?!???!?!?!?!? _ [ _ https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ce9d0a37b68f#1 _ ](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ce9d0a37b68f#1)

He pulls his toque off, shaking out all the snow, frowning.

_ Im not gonna watch that tf _

He drops his backpack to the floor, shucking his jacket before falling onto his mattress. It's cold and he's tired and there's only a few more exams to power through before winter break comes round and he can go home. Increasingly he has found himself wondering why he passed up Western U to go to Laurier, and right now, thinking about the soft bed and home cooked meals back in London, it's one of those times again.

Like, really. It's not like he's in Waterloo for UofW. He's here for _ Laurier. _What was his eighteen year old self even thinking back then? He must've been really fucked up on the legalized weed or something.

His phone pings again.

_ BRO U GITTA FUVKING WATCGH IG LITERALLY JUST THEBFI4ST TEN SECONDDS _

TK squints.

He sighs and clicks the link. Ivan won't stop if he doesn't and if it's only the first ten seconds, then, like. Okay. Whatever.

The thumbnail is dark and it's just a shot of a guy taking off his shirt, face covered. TK frowns.

_ Is this gay porn did u send me gay porn _

_ JUST WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH IT _

Jesus christ. He presses play.

The camera isn't focused for the first second, and then it's apparently hoisted onto a stand, stable and pointing straight ahead. A guy comes into view, sitting on the edge of a chair in a cold, empty-looking room.

TK sits up straight, his heart stopping for a second.

That's -- that's Nolan. That's his roommate.

Nolan is wearing a backwards snapback and a thin grey shirt. He looks nervous. He swallows a little roughly, throat working, eyes focused on something above the camera. The person behind the camera, maybe?

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" asks the cameraman. 

TK exits out of the tab.

He calls Ivan.

"This is dumb," he says, before Ivan can squawk in his ear. "How much did you pay Nolan to actually do this for you?"

"What are you _ talking _ about," Ivan says, and it sounds like he's wheezing. "You think this is a prank -- _ brooooo _ \--"

"Nolan's such a stuck-up dude," TK continues, ignoring him. They've been rooming since September and TK had tried valiantly, in the beginning, to strike up a friendship. When that seemed impossible, he attempted to go for a casual acquaintanceship at the very least. But Nolan consistently and coldly turned his advances down each time, shrugging into his big purple and yellow Laurier sweaters with his snapback pulled low over his eyes. TK has still never seen him hang out with anyone. He apparently runs a one-man show. The kids in Winnipeg must have scarred him or some shit. "Did you promise to get rid of me so he'd do it? 'Cause I know his ass doesn't want me around anymore."

"Dude, please," Ivan says, sounding a little frantic, "I don't know how you think I got that dude to do an hour-long porno just to prank you --"

TK pauses. "What?"

Ivan sounds annoyed now. "Did you even _ watch _any of it --?"

"I watched the first ten seconds!" TK argues. He puts his phone on speaker and clicks the link again, swearing. "Holy shit. It's an hour long. I didn't even fucking notice that."

"See --?!" Ivan yells, and TK closes the call on him, pressing play again. There's no way. There's absolutely no way that the Nolan _ he _knows did something like this.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" the cameraman asks again, and TK watches as the camera zooms in a little closer on Nolan, whose cheeks are a little red, eyes wider than usual, when his eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are narrowed.

"No," he says, and grins a little. He still looks nervous.

"Are you lying?"

He shakes his head. "No, I've never --"

"No hand jobs? Have you jerked off to porn with your bros at all?"

"No."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"You fuck girls with that big cock of yours?"

Nolan's eyes widen, and TK is suddenly jarred. He realizes then that he had been clutching his phone tight enough his fingers were beginning to go white. "I --" Nolan says.

"Can we see it?" the cameraman asks, and Nolan's hands clench where they're resting on his thighs, unclench. "Take your clothes off. Let's see that big dick."

TK sinks lower into his mattress. He hasn't blinked in a moment. Nolan hesitates before standing up, taking his snapback off. He's then pulling his shirt off, and then his rugby joggers with the Laurier crest on the pocket. He rests his clothes on the back of his chair, and then he's standing there only in his briefs.

He -- TK has _ eyes. _He's hot. His hair is dark and long, falls over his forehead now messily, sticking up a little, skin pale. And his chest is sculpted -- defined abs, skin stretched taut over his muscles. He's big and tall and strong.

And yet he looks a little like a baby deer caught in the headlights as the cameraman steps forward, running his gloved fingers over Nolan's chest, fingering the elastic of his briefs before drawing it back and letting it snap against Nolan, who flinches.

"Take these off," the guy says lightly. Nolan looks hesitant again, but he complies after a moment, stripping them off quickly, like he just wants to get it over with.

TK swallows. Nolan's half-hard, a thatch of thick dark hair curling around the base of his dick, which is curving against his thigh. 

TK thinks that this is enough. Nolan looks uncomfortable, and he himself has been uncomfortable since he first got the link. He wills himself to close the tab again, delete the messages, delete his entire browser history, and do his homework like a good boy.

But then the gloved hand is back, and the palm and fingers are dark and wet with lube, loosely gripping Nolan's cock, and Nolan shudders. "What a beauty," the guy says, sounding genuinely awed. "You get this huge thing dripping wet in pussy, huh."

Nolan doesn't reply, and the guy continues, "I bet you do. You go to college, huh?"

TK bristles at that. It's a _ university _, thanks.

"Bet you drown in pussy. Pull in all the girls. You finger them open and slide right in? Or are they too tight? You're big; I bet their pussies try to push you out because it's just too much, huh kid?"

He angles the camera from where it was focused on Nolan's cock, stroking him slowly and loosely, to Nolan's face, pink-cheeked and unsure. He's biting his lip.

TK doesn't know how he ever thought the dude was hostile and scary. He looks like a baby puppy now.

The guy keeps stroking him, and TK watches, rapt, as Nolan's face goes more lax, and he starts to pant, eyes half-lidded, gripping the chair behind him and trying to fuck into the guy's hand. It's too loose to feel any good, TK can tell, but after a moment it truly looks like he's about to come. The veins in his neck stand out and there's a light sheen of sweat by his hairline. The guy keeps talking about his big dick and his big body and his pretty cocksucker lips through it all, and when Nolan gasps, body drawing tight like he's about to climax, the guy stops.

The camera steps away from Nolan, who collapses into the chair. He tries to touch himself but gloved hands grab him by the forearms -- another guy? TK realizes there are probably two people there with him, because the camera angle did seem impossible at one point.

"I think we should get this party started," says dude #2 as Nolan pants in his hold, whole body twitching in the chair. It's like each brush of his folded clothes or sweep of the guy's hands sends a jolt of overstimulation through him. He looks really on edge and he's blinking up at the two faceless people, lips parted dumbly, flush all over.

The feed cuts. The screen is black for two milliseconds, in which TK realizes he's uncomfortably hard, heat pooling in his belly. Then the screen lights up again, and Nolan's lying spread out on a naked mattress, head tilted back as he watches one of the dudes tie his hands to each side of the black wire headboard. The guy is using zip ties and when he backs away out of frame, Nolan tugs on them. They don't give. TK feels his dick twitch.

The camera pans out further and the guy ducks to the foot of the bed. Nolan's legs are splayed wide open, kept there by a steel spreader bar. His cock is still so hard, angry red against his quaking abdomen, and he looks completely helpless, face open and confused.

"Alright," says the cameraman, stalking close and focusing the camera between Nolan's legs. Dude #2 sticks his gloves with lube again, trailing wet fingertips over the jumping muscles along Nolan's inner thigh, rubbing over his hole.

It looks so tight. TK has seen girls' assholes, and he's felt their tightness. Nolan's is dusty pink, just a little furl that looks like it'd be impossible to coax open. TK winces when the guy teases his middle finger against it, easing the tip in and out.

Nolan's hips are twitching. TK has watched porn like this -- girls, usually, are the prey. They aren't this sensitive. They can take it pretty well until 20 or 30 minutes in. Nolan already looks as if he's been completely undone. He swears when the guy fucks his middle finger back in, and this time he doesn't pull the tip out again; he keeps pressing in until the first bend of his finger. He nudges a little bit, like there's resistance, and then keeps pushing until his finger has sunk in until the webbing of his hand.

The camera pans out, just enough to see Nolan's face, chest, and his thighs parted, a finger up his ass. His eyes are screwed shut, like just the single digit is too much. His wrists keep pulling at the zip ties and it looks like unconscious movements.

The guy fucks him with the one finger, humming, rocking it in and out. "You finger girls like this?" he asks conversationally. Nolan groans in response. "Deep inside their pussy, fast, hooking your finger around until you catch that good shit, until they squirt all over your face?"

"Nnn," Nolan says. The guy pulls out, presses his index and middle fingers together, and tries to press them back in. Nolan gasps and tries to press his knees together, and TK groans when Nolan seemingly remembers that it's an impossible feat. He buries his face into his shoulder as the guy starts fingering him for real, moaning in distress. TK can see the guy's veins pulse, his thumb curling into his palm as he fucks Nolan open wider, can almost imagine the way his fingers are scissoring against Nolan's impossibly tight insides.

"Never had anything inside you, pretty boy?" dude #1 asks. Nolan doesn't answer, so dude #2 grips him by the hair on the crown of his head, angling his face from where it was pressed against his bicep. "Never had anything in your body?"

"No," Nolan says, hips shifting. He's not trying to get away from the guy's touch now; he's trying to press into it, get more. The guy fingering him laughs.

"You like it a lot, kid," the guy says. “Should have tried it earlier. Your girlfriends never try to stick one up here while blowing you?”

Nolan shakes his head, and then gasps, a shudder running through him. The guy’s hand slows down, firmer, heavier movements now. He’s rubbing over Nolan’s prostate now, TK knows it, and Nolan looks shocked, eyes wide, face still, thighs trembling.

“You didn’t know how good this would feel, did you?” guy #1 asks. Guy #2’s hand appears in frame, and he rubs over Nolan’s hip, rubbing the shapes and etches left across his waist from the elastic of his briefs. His fingers skirt over Nolan’s lower belly and he’s ticklish apparently -- his hips lift off the mattress, eyes screwing shut.

“No,” he says, short, and the guy slips his hand underneath him, groping his ass cheeks. He shakes in response, hole clenching around the fingers.

TK pauses it, putting his phone down beside himself on the bed. It’s gotten darker out even though it’s only five pm, and he thinks about turning the lights on. Then he decides against it, because turning on the lights will make everything feel weirder than it already does, somehow. It feels better to watch it in the dark, because in the dark nothing feels real. The video, the fact it’s Nolan in the video, that TK’s cock is rock-hard.

And he knows he’s going to continue watching it. He knows if he doesn’t, he’ll never stop thinking about it.

He picks up his phone, swipes it open. The video continues automatically.

Nolan rocks against the guy’s palm, mouth working over nonsensical, quiet words. The guy pets over his cock and then withdraws his fingers, pinching the thin, breakable skin between Nolan’s thigh and taint. Nolan twitches, head falling back against the mattress.

It’s quiet then, just rustling noises off-camera, the focus on the harsh rise and fall of Nolan’s chest. His cheek is pressed to the mattress, eyes closed, lashes fanning his cheek as he breathes roughly. He looks kind of serene.

“So we’re gonna put this inside of you,” guy #1 says. He holds it up in front of the camera -- it’s a tiny vibrator, those small egg-shaped ones with a looped tail. He waggles the little remote beside it, and then drops the remote in between the V of Nolan’s thighs, slicking up the egg with lube. Nolan’s watching him with blown-out eyes, lips parted. “It’s going to be in your ass for thirty minutes; we’re timing it.”

He rubs the head against Nolan’s hole. Nolan bites his lips, squeezing his eyes shut. TK watches as his body opens up bit by bit, taking in the small, rounded head, stretching further for the wide middle. His hole clamps up as soon as it fits inside, the tail hanging out of the tight pink, wet whorl of his hole.

TK groans. There’s an incredibly inconspicuous bottle of hand cream on the nightstand separating his and Nolan’s beds; he leans over and pumps two squirts into his palm, carefully sticking his hand under the elastic of his school sweats.

The cream feels good against his burning hot dick; he jumps a little at first contact but it warms up quickly enough, and he gives himself a few cursory strokes, watching as dude #1 tugs a little on the tail of the vibrator and Nolan’s hole doesn’t give. TK then stills his movements, hand loose and slick around his dick, because the heat in his belly is curling thickly and he’s so turned on he could shoot off in a few seconds, more or less, and he doesn’t want to. Not yet.

“The goal is that you can’t come,” the guy continues, and Nolan blinks blearily down at him. “If you come, you lose prize money. If it happens again, you lose more prize money than the first time, and so on. Understand?”

Nolan pulls at the zip ties uselessly.

“The timer is set?” dude #1 asks dude #2, who gives him a thumbs up. He picks up the remote, thumb pressing down over Nolan’s hole, and then clicks the power button. “Let’s go, pretty boy.”

“Fuck,” Nolan says. He swallows thickly, resting his head back on the mattress. He doesn’t really move for the first two minutes or so, just random shifts of his hips every little bit. His eyes are trained on somewhere off-camera. His hole clenches randomly.

“You’re doing so well,” dude #2, holding the camera, says. His hand comes into frame, swatting at the side of dude #1. “But you’re only five minutes in. Let’s see if you can hold it out.”

“How does it feel?” dude #1 asks. Nolan shuffles again, lashes fluttering. TK bets the vibrator shifted in him.

“-- feels good,” he says finally. His fingers are twitching above his head. “Really -- nice.”

“Like a massage for your insides, huh,” dude #1 says. “Makes you feel warm all over. I know you wish you could close your thighs. It feels better like that, all tight, clamped up in you.”

Nolan hums in agreement. His eyes are closed. He’s probably not even listening. His cock is still hard, resting against his belly, and even through the shitty feed TK can make out the shiny slick of his precome drooling all over his navel, smearing in a streaky, translucent rainbow-like shape.

“Well, we’re six minutes in, so I think we should change the settings,” dude #1 says, and picks up the remote again. Nolan’s eyes flicker open at that belatedly, staring at the ceiling, unfocused. “Gonna turn it up a little bit now, kiddo.”

TK doesn’t think Nolan really processes the statement, and his thighs shudder when dude #1 clicks the remote. “Uh,” he says, and pulls at the zip ties again. 

TK focuses on Nolan’s thighs; he’s trying to press them together, close them up, and his face screws up with each failed attempt and jerk of his knees. He’s getting frustrated.

TK thumbs over the head of his cock. He’s so turned on he’s lightheaded. He thinks that this might be the hottest thing ever, hotter than fingering girls in one of the Waterloo libraries or getting blown in the boy’s washrooms on campus. Hotter than porn where chicks get flogged and creampied over and over; hotter than anything.

His roommate, who’s always quiet and closed-off, completely naked and helpless, humping his hips into the air like a desperate animal or something.

“There we go,” dude #2 says. Nolan looks at him. “Not so easy now, is it?”

“Does it still feel good?” dude #1 asks. He runs his hands up over Nolan’s thighs, pinching the skin. They’re not tiny, gentle pinches; he draws the skin back tight between thumb and forefinger, letting it snap back, over and over. Nolan cries out. “Still good, pretty boy?”

“Yeah,” Nolan pants. TK could make out about two more settings on the tiny remote. Nolan looks like he’s going to break already, he thinks; suddenly he wants the vibe on its last setting. He wants Nolan screaming and thrashing. 

He feels mean. He’s not a mean person. He just wants the kid knocked down a peg or two.

“You like it so much,” dude #1 says, smoothing his gloved hands out on the knobs of his hips. “Anal play. Would you ever take a cock?”

Nolan doesn’t answer, just rolls his hips up. The guy pins him down, and he whines, tipping his head back, throat working. He’s starting to really sweat.

Dude #2 steps over from the foot of the bed to the side, and Nolan looks up at him and right into the camera, blinking, eyes bright. The guy reaches out and strokes his fingers underneath Nolan’s armpits, and he shouts.

“No -- no,” he gasps, and the guy pinches his forearm, pinches his ruddy cheeks, and then sweeps his hand down Nolan’s neck. He gropes Nolan’s pecs, like a girl’s breasts, and Nolan watches him, chin lolling and pressing flat to his chest. He gnashes his teeth when the guy thumbs over his nipples, standing hard.

“Please,” he begs. The guy squeezes his pec again, and then pulls on his nipple, before rolling it between his fingers. Nolan’s back arches a little, shoving his chest right into the guy’s palm, and his nipples are so hard TK’s mouth waters. He wants to lick them, pinch them too.

The cameraman keeps playing with his chest, his nipples, and Nolan lets out these hot little noises each time he tweaks them. Every muscle in his body looks like it’s quaking and, christ, there are a lot of muscles.

The camera sweeps down his chest, showing his hard cock and dude #1’s body just under his neck. TK squeezes his dick as dude #1 takes his hands off Nolan’s hips and wraps them both around Nolan’s cock. He begins jerking him off quickly, violently, and there’s so much lube TK can hear it squelch even over the hum of the vibe and Nolan’s shouts.

“No -- oo --” Nolan gasps. He’s wet everywhere, all sweat and lube and precome. His abs flex. TK’s mouth waters. “Stop stop stopstop --”

The cameraman quickly steps back over to the foot of the bed, like he knows Nolan’s about to climax and he needs to get the best angle. TK is glad because for a second he thought he wasn’t going to be able to see Nolan’s o-face, but he gets to, and he also gets to see the way Nolan’s asshole spasms around the tail of the vibe.

His whole body goes still and his hips lift off the bed. TK watches the jerk of his heavy balls, all drawn up, watches the way his fingers spread out over his head, and then quickly flicks his gaze to Nolan’s face. His jaw has gone slack, lips bitten red, eyes squeezed shut. TK feels the slit of his cock flex, let out a thick string of precome. He swears under his breath.

Nolan comes so hard it streaks over his chin, all over his chest, over dude #1’s fingers. There’s so much of it and he’s panting like he ran the most intense marathon, and shuddering all over, when he relaxes back against the bed. The cameraman nudges dude #1 and he keeps one hand around the base of Nolan’s cock, using the other, covered in come, to click the remote again.

Nolan’s whole body jerks. He looks a little bit crazed. He starts pulling at the zip ties more frantically, arms freezing when dude #1 squeezes his dick.

“Just lost a thousand dollars, kiddo,” he says, patting Nolan’s hip. “Got eighteen minutes left. You can do this. Don’t wanna lose more money, do you?”

Nolan sobs.

TK’s mouth is fucking dry.

Dude #2 steps back over beside Nolan, looming over him, and starts playing with his nipples again. Nolan is just straight-up shaking at this point. He’s gone back to trying to clamp his legs shut again. TK can hear the rattle of the spreader bar. Nolan looks like he actually believes he can make it happen. TK feels kind of bad for him.

Dude #1 places the remote back on the mattress, and he keeps petting over Nolan’s dick, which hasn’t really gone soft at all. His other hand disappears between Nolan’s thighs, and Nolan moans brokenly. 

TK sees the guy’s biceps flexing, hand moving quickly between Nolan’s thighs. He wishes he could see what’s happening; judging from the way Nolan starts rocking against his hand, sobbing, he thinks maybe the dude is using the tail of the vibe and nudging it around inside of Nolan.

He’s frustrated suddenly; he wants to see. He likes the way Nolan’s pecs and nipples look as they’re played with, teased and groped and pinched and thumbed over, but he wants to see Nolan’s asshole being played with.

As if the cameraman heard his wishes, he lands one last slap on the round of Nolan’s pec. It jiggles, and then he makes his way back to the foot of the bed.

TK groans. Dude #1 has two of his fingers stuffed up inside of Nolan alongside the vibrator.

“I’m gonna try and push it over your prostate,” he says, not unkindly. Nolan’s eyes are watery. He whispers a really soft _ no _, like he can’t speak any louder. The guy’s hand shifts. TK wishes there was a way to see what his fingers are doing to Nolan’s insides, because whatever it is, it’s making Nolan spasm and drool. 

Literally _ drool _. It’s slipping out the corner of his swollen mouth, down his jaw, his neck.

“You take it so well,” dude #1 is saying, hand shifting. He rubs two fingers over the head of Nolan’s sticky cock. “Other guys are usually screaming by now. I think you may be a liar.”

“M’not,” Nolan mumbles. His eyes look so glazed over. His eyes are trained down his body again, watching the guy finger his ass.

“I don’t believe you,” the dude says. “You’ve definitely taken cock before, haven’t you?”

He shifts, and Nolan whimpers, and he continues, “there we go. It’s right up against your prostate, isn’t it? It’s so swollen.”

Nolan goes scarily quiet. His head lolls back, mouth dropping open, eyes blinking. TK can’t tear his eyes away from his thighs. They’re thick and strong, and they’re beginning to quiver violently. Nolan’s fingers flex. He’s not yanking at the zip ties anymore, just laying there and taking it, even as the guy starts stroking his cock in earnest again. He closes his eyes, shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“I can’t,” he says, sucking in a breath. “I can’t, I can’t.”

“Don’t come,” the guy warns. “We’ll dock two thousand off your payment, pretty boy, you know this.” He starts fisting over Nolan’s cock quicker, fingers tighter. Nolan gasps.

“‘M gonna come, gonna come,” he wails, “stop, stop, please, please --” and dude #1 pulls his fingers out of Nolan and presses his palm down flat against Nolan’s abdomen. He pushes _ down _, the same time as he pinches the head of Nolan’s cock.

Nolan comes so hard TK flinches. He sobs loudly. He would arch right off the bed if the guy wasn’t holding him down by the belly; as it is, the guy continues to massage his lower abdomen, and TK’s sure Nolan probably feels the vibrations like crazy, all over.

The cameraman picks up the remote this time, because dude #1 is pretty busy, and he clicks it to the fourth setting, the highest level. Nolan’s not even done coming and he starts convulsing.

He’s thrashing on the bed, pulling at the zip ties again. He’s flushed all over, his face splotchy pink and red, tear tracks down his cheeks. He tries to say something but the guy between his legs rubs his cock. It’s softening now, because TK thinks it just wouldn’t be possible to stay hard for that long.

It maybe feels worse that he’s soft now. Nolan curls into himself as much as he can from the touch, shuddering. “Please, please, please,” he’s chanting, eyes flickering back and forth. His thighs, his hole, are all still spasming.

“Please what, pretty boy?” the cameraman asks. He reaches down and slips his thumb into Nolan’s mouth. Nolan licks it, looking into the camera. TK thinks he doesn’t really even register it’s there. “Suck it --” Nolan does, mouth closing over his thumb. “There we go. Suck it like a cock.”

“That orgasm cost you two thousand. You’re at three thousand off now,” dude #1 says. “If you come again, we’ll take off five thousand this time. Was it worth it?”

Nolan sobs miserably around the guy’s thumb, letting it slip from his mouth.

There’s only five minutes left. TK is sweating. He starts jerking himself off. He wants to come when Nolan does, because Nolan’s absolutely going to come again. Dude #2 pets over Nolan’s face, pressing into the apples of his cheeks, rubbing over the bridge of his nose, thumbing over his wet bottom lip and the thin skin of his eyelids. It’s probably the most perverted part of the video. TK doesn’t like it, especially because Nolan doesn’t even respond to any of it, just shakes along with the vibrations in his ass, eyes so far gone.

He comes again at the four minute mark, eyes rolling into the back of his head, wordless. His muscles flex. Only a dribble of come seeps from his cock. 

And then he comes again with only 57 seconds left. It’s like how girls come when they’re on TK’s fingers, his dick: TK can only tell because Nolan’s body jerks, shoulders caving in. He doesn’t stop trembling as the timer winds down: 10, 9, 8, 7 --

Even when the timer goes off and they turn the vibrator off, he’s still trembling all over, like the feeling’s permanent in his body now. There are three hands petting over him, and he moans, sinking into the mattress.

Dude #2 brings the camera back between his legs. TK comes watching dude #1 pull the vibe out of Nolan’s ass slowly, watches the small end of it appear, then Nolan’s hole stretching wide around its middle, before it pops out wetly. Nolan’s hole gapes a little, and dude #1 slips three fingers inside easily.

TK stops the video, closes the tab, and tosses his phone to the side. He’s got his one hand shoved down the front of his sweats, covered in jizz. He’s sweating. He feels like a massive creep. He still feels so turned on he could die. He wants to bury his face between Nolan’s thighs. He’s experiencing a lot of different emotions.

He blinks in the dark.

When his bones finally lose the temporary post-orgasm weakness, he peels himself off his bed, heading to the bathroom to wash his hands, before opting for a full shower. He doesn’t let himself think about anything as he scrubs his skin under the hot water, and it’s surprisingly easy. His mind feels strangely blank.

When he steps out he towels off quickly, throwing on a clean pair of plaid pyjama pants and a school spirit shirt. He straightens his sheets out, fluffs his pillows, and ignores the blink of the text notification on his phone, instead bringing his backpack over to his desk and starting on his homework.

He jumps when Nolan steps into the room, stomping his boots by the door and shaking the snow out of his hair.

TK doesn’t greet him, just tries to focus on the words in front of him, but it’s impossible. Everything blurs together. He stays quiet, running his fingers over the words as if he’s reading them.

He jumps again when Nolan speaks.

“Hey,” he says, and TK turns around in his chair to look up at him, make sure that it’s _ actually _Nolan who just came into the room.

It is Nolan, it turns out. His cheeks are pink from the cold, and his eyes look tired. He’s biting the inside of his cheek. TK frowns.

“You good, bud?”

“Yeah,” Nolan says immediately, and then frowns back. “I -- well -- actually. No.”

“What’s up?” TK asks. He hopes he sounds casual and not as breathless as he thinks he does.

Nolan watches him for a moment, wringing his hands together. “You know,” he starts, gaze dropping to the carpet, “I’m really not feeling homework right now.”

“Same,” TK says immediately.

Nolan gives him a small smile. It’s not a massive grin but it’s the first time TK’s ever seen Nolan’s cheeks move like that. It’s progress.

“And I dunno, but, like. I’ve been feeling weird recently,” he continues, and scratches the back of his neck.

“Wanna talk about it?” TK offers before he can really think it over.

Nolan blinks at him. He’s silent for a moment, before nodding, a little curt. “Tims on University Ave?”

_ Yes. _ “Yeah, bro,” TK says, pushing his chair back from the desk. “But there are, like, a lot of Timmies’ on University Ave. You’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

“The one that still sells the frosted cinnamon rolls, even though they were supposed to be discontinued,” Nolan says solemnly. TK grins, because he knows exactly which one that is.

And so they go, trekking through the god-awful cold, and they grab a booth by the windows, watching cars pass and lights sparkle in the dark. TK buys them both hot chocolate, and then a reindeer doughnut when he catches Nolan eyeing it, and Nolan doesn’t actually end up talking about what’s bothering him -- they actually just chat about nonsense for hours -- but that’s cool, partly because TK thinks he knows what it is anyway and partly because these things take time.

And that’s chill; they got time.

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS**: so this can be perceived as dubcon and even noncon. Nolan is tied up completely. He says "stop" and "no" a lot, and to TK, who is the viewer, it appears as if he doesn't like what's happening and wants to get away. This isn't actually the case and it's a consensual porn scene that Nolan agreed to beforehand. There's also degrading language and some cissexist language.
> 
> I think there could totally be a 30k kind-of-enemies to friends to lovers continuation of this with lots of pining and cuddling and slow, nasty makeouts and maybe even meet-the-parents-ing in London Ontario, and it all ends with ~~~love~~~ and lots of sex and Nolan pinned on TK's cock crying from how much he loves it inside of him. Yeah. Yeah...


End file.
